narutofandomcom-20200223-history
If
, performed by Daisuke, is the twelfth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 282 and ended in episode 306. It was succeeded by Not Even Sudden Rain Can Defeat Me. Lyrics Rōmaji Itsu made mo oikaketeru anata no zanzou wo~ Yume ni miru yokogao wa ano koro no mama de Se no takai kusanami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku wo kaki wake atoou boku wa Modokashiku mo iki o kirashite saigo wa todokazu ni Tooku Nan nen mae no kotodeshou Nido to modorenai ano basho ni Oite kite shimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yume naraba tori modosenai no nara Kono kimochi wa doushite tsutaereba ii no? Imadani oikaketeru ano hi no zanzou wo Kanashimi ni akekure nagara mo ima Anata naki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Rōmaji (Full Version) Itsu made mo oikaketeiru anata no zanzou o Yume ni miru yokogao wa ano koro no mama de Se no takai kusanami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku o kakiwake atoou boku wa Modokashiku mo iki o kirashite saigo wa todokazu ni tooku Nannenmae no koto deshou nido to modorenai ano basho ni Oitekiteshimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yume naraba torimodosenai no nara Kono kimochi wa dou shite tsutaereba ii no? Imada ni oikaketeiru ano hi no zanzou o Kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima anatanaki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Itsu no hi ka subete wasureteshimau sono toki ga Kono kanashimi mo omoidasenaku naru kurai nara aa Fukai fukai mune no itami mo ienai mama de nokoshiteoite Wasurecha ikenai boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yume de nara anata to aeru no nara Kono kimochi mo wasurezu ni itsuzukerareru yo Itsu made mo oikaketeru ano hi no zanzou o Kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima anatanaki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Anata ga inaku natte mo mawaritsuzuketeru sekai de Ano hi no kioku wa mada ikiteiru boku no tonari de Moshimo yume de mata anata ni aeru no nara Sono yokogao kono me ni yakitsuketeokou Moshimo yume de nara anata to aeru no nara Kono kimochi wa kitto aseru koto mo naku Itsuka dokoka de mata au toki ga kuru made Kanashimi wa tsuyogari de dakishimete anatanaki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Boku wa ikiru yo Kanji いつまでも追いかけてるあなたの残像を 夢にみる横顔はあの頃のままで 背の高い草並みに走り去って消えた 思い出す記憶をかけわけ後追うぼくわ もどかしくも息を切らして最後は届かずに 遠く 何年前のことでしょう 二度と戻れないあの場所に 置いてきしまったぼくの心さ もしも夢ならば 取り戻せないのなら この気持ちはどうして伝えればいいの? いまだに追いかてるあの日の残像を 悲しみに明け暮れながらも今 あなたなき世界でぼくは生きるよ Kanji (Full Version) いつまでも追いかけているあなたの残像を 夢にみる横顔はあの頃のままで 背の高い草並みに走り去って消えた 思い出す記憶をかきわけ後追うぼくは もどかしくも息を切らして最後は届かずに 遠く 何年前のことでしょう 二度と戻れないあの場所に 置いてきてしまったぼくの心さ もしも夢ならば 取り戻せないのなら この気持ちはどうして伝えればいいの? いまだに追いかけているあの日の残像を 悲しみに明け暮れながらも今 あなたなき世界でぼくは生きるよ いつの日かすべて忘れてしまうその時が この悲しみも思い出せなくなるくらいなら あぁ 深い深い胸の痛みも 癒えないままで残しておいて 忘れちゃいけないぼくの心さ もしも夢でなら あなたと会えるのなら この気持ちも忘れずにい続けられるよ いつまでも追いかけてる あの日の残像を 悲しみに明け暮れながらも今 あなたなき世界でぼくは生きるよ あなたがいなくなっても 廻り続けてる世界で あの日の記憶はまだ生きている 僕の隣で もしも夢でまた あなたに会えるのなら その横顔 この目に焼き付けておこう もしも夢でなら あなたと会えるのなら この気持ちはきっと褪せることもなく いつかどこかでまた 会う時が来るまで 悲しみは強がりで抱きしめて あなたなき世界でぼくは生きるよ English Eternally chasing your afterimage. In my dream I see the side of your face as it is in those days vanished, running away into the back of ordinary tall grass. I chase a distant reason to start recalling that memory. I arrive at the conclusion out of breath, and irritated. Far away. What year that matter of the past is? I'll never turn back to that place again. My heart intent on leaving behind a "damn it". If it's a dream then I don't want to get it back. That's why it's alright to convey this feeling, right? Even now I still chase that sunshine's afterimage. Both morning and evening also this present, I'm in sorrow. In a world without you, I'll try to live on. English (Full Version) Chasing your afterimage eternally The side of your face I see in my dreams is just like it was in those days ran away behind the tall grass, and vanished chasing it, running through distant memories irritatingly I ran out of breath, unable to reach the end, far away how many years ago was this? In the place I will never return to again, back there I left my heart If it's a dream, if I can't get it back, how should I convey this feeling? Still chasing the afterimage of that day spending the time in sadness, I'll live in the world without you The time I forget everything some day if I won't be able to remember this sadness, ah keep this deep deep pain in my heart unhealed my heart that I shouldn't forget If in my dreams I can see you again, this feeling can stay without being forgotten still chasing the afterimage of that day spending the time in sadness, I'll live in the world without you In the world that keeps spinning even if you're gone beside me where the memories of that day are still alive If in my dreams I can see you again, I'll keep that profile burned on my heart If in my dreams I can see you again, this feeling will not fade until the time for us to meet somewhere comes embracing the sadness with bravado, I'll live in the world without you I'll live. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sasuke Uchiha * Minato Namikaze * A * Killer B * Third Raikage * Dodai * Gaara * Shukaku * Yashamaru * Karura * Itachi Uchiha * Nagato * Giant Multi-Headed Dog * Asuma's Silhouette * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kurenai Yūhi * Mirai Sarutobi * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Rock Lee * Tenten * Neji Hyūga * Might Guy * Jiraiya's Silhouette * Tsunade * Shizune * Iruka Umino * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Kushina Uzumaki * Obito Uchiha * Yugito Nii * Utakata * Han * Rōshi * Yagura Karatachi * Fū * Izumo Kamizuki * Temari * Anko Mitarashi * Kabuto Yakushi * Mū * Fourth Kazekage * Second Mizukage * Ōnoki Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:Moshimo